Omega Chase
Background Omega Race was an arcade game where players flew around a limited playfield while destroying objects. Unlike many other games where collisions with walls would destroy a player's (/s') ship, players could bounce off of walls in Omega Race. Omega Chase is a clone of Omega Race (see Trivia). Omega Chase is the predecessor to Omega Chase Deluxe and was a download only version of the game. While there are a number of differences between Omega Chase and Omega Chase Deluxe, Omega Chase is included on Omega Chase Deluxe along with the game Zap. The main difference between the two versions of the game is that with Omega Chase, the enemies travel in only one direction around the center of the track, but in Omega Chase Deluxe, the enemies travel from both sides simultaneously. Creator Christopher Tumber felt there was no need to release the original file on cartridge as it was included on the compilation of the game. Gameplay The player(s) controls a ship in the Omega System. Fighters, Escorts and Freighters attack their ship and it's the player's job to destroy them first. They must avoid mines left by enemies and be careful when thrusting around the walls. Collision with either the enemies or their mines will result in losing a life. A game will begin with several non-moving Freighters and one Escort that moves and shoots and leaves behind Mines. Once an Escort is destroyed, another Freighter will turn into an Escort and begin moving, shooting and leaving behind Mines. If left idle for too long, an Escort will turn into a Fighter, moving the quickest and firing in erratic patterns, making it the most dangerous of all targets. Once all Escorts and/or Fighters are destroyed the level will end and the next level will begin. Difficulty increases includes an increasing arsenal of enemy ships that move faster and more Escorts will begin appearing at the start of a level (being two maximum onscreen at once). Controls Main Menu * Begin game-button one * Choose between one or two players-left and right on joystick or D-pad In-game * Rotate clockwise or counter-clockwise-joystick or D-pad * Rotate counter-clockwise-button one (on one version; see Trivia) * Rotate clockwise-button two * Thrust-button three * Fire-button four *Skip new level intro-any button Trivia * Omega Chase was Christopher Tumber's first full game. * There are three versions of the game: Omega Chase, where enemies only attack in one direction; Omega Chase Deluxe, where enemies attack from both directions; and Omega Chase Deluxe - Collector's Edition, where the player is supplied with infinite lives. * Omega Chase was released on Tumber's 30th Birthday. *At least one version of the game has controls configured that allow players to use either the buttons or joystick to control their ship. Not all versions allow for this, as at least one version uses the joystick only for ship rotation. *There are several differences with Omega Race, as that game only had one track. With every level, the center barrier changes shape, as well as the outer walls, which that area can get smaller or larger. The center barrier was also constantly visible, unlike with Omega Chase, which disappears once players start a new level. Omega Race also did not have a two players simultaneous option, just a two players alternating turns option. Category:1998 Category:Homebrew Category:Vectrex Category:Videogame